The Alter Fallen Angel
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Alter Arturia didn't die but transported to the DXD World and Azazel found her. The two fell in love and had a son name Joseph Pendragon. Watch as Joseph and his Servants change the DXD World. Joseph/harem from both fate series and dxd.


**Hey everybody it's me with another story that was another challenge that I take from and was grant by my friend AZ23AJ.**

 **It's a Fate Series/DXD Crossover call the Alter Fallen Angel. Where Alter Saber didn't die and sent to the DXD world for a second chance and was found by Azazel. The two fall in love and had a son name Joseph Pendragon.**

 **1\. Both the Fate Series and DXD are not mine but belong to the creators.**

 **2\. Flame's will be ignored**

 **3\. Yes it's a harem with DXD girls and Fate girls no Rias won't be in OC's harem she is being paired with someone else.**

 **4\. This is Rated M for mature.**

Inside the Grigori we find Azazel the General Governor of the Grigori and a Fallen Angel with 12 jet black wings. Azazel looks like in his twenties with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He was frowning at the report he got from Serenity his son's servant and found out that Kokabiel had betrayed him and order both Sora and Dohnaseek and had Dohnaseek kill the girl name Isane that carries a sacred gear known as the Boosted Gear but brought back as a devil and now he found out they want to remove a scared gear from a nun that was exiled from the church for healing a devil and found out his son mates are forced to work with them.

His thoughts were broken when his door knocked.

"Enter!" he said.

The door opened and enters 7 people, one boy and six women that just enter the room as he smiled at the four of them one was his wife and the other three were son and step-daughters.

The first woman was also in her 20's as she had pale skin and pale golden hair color as her eyes were golden with black slits as her body was to kill for with her huge breast and her very nice plump ass that was showed off in her outfit. This woman was Alter Arturia Pendragon and his beloved wife **(Alter Arturia Lancer Stage 3 armor)**.

Now how Azazel got married well he felt a huge surge of power coming from a forest that wasn't far from Grigori. So he went to investigate the source before other did and as he got there he found her lying on the ground in her black armor and mask **(Alter Saber form)** pass out. But the thing that caught his attention was her sword that was giving out both Holy and Demonic energy but he deal with it later as he took her back to HQ.

A few hours in Alter Arturia woke up from and found out she was in a room and on a couch and saw Azazel sitting by his desk. When she asked him where she was as he told her that she was at Grigori part of the Fallen Faction as she told him she never heard of it or Fallen. He decide to tell her everything and this shock her but she did the same as well and he was also shock to see her as 'the' King Arthur but took place in a war known as a Holy Grail War where 7 masters summons 7 servants to aid them and fight the other masters and servants in a death match to grant any wish they want.

But she was taken by Zouken and was corrupted by a former servant Angra Mainyu to fight against her former master. She then told Azazel that her former master killed her to free her from suffering but instead of going back she met her other self and told her that they'll get another chance as the good side of her merged with her and woke up here.

Azazel put the two together that she was from another world so she made her an offer to stay here to learn about everything here instead of going out in an unknown world. So she agreed with his deal as he told everyone in the Grigori about here and her staying some didn't argue, some were neutral, while others did argue about it mainly Kokabiel but he shut his mouth when he was sent to the ER thanks to her Excalibur Morgan slashing across his chest leaving him with a huge scare.

During her stay she did kept his perverted side in check by smacking him with the scabbard of Avalon, going out killing strays' giving her a nickname the 'Black Saber' as this made every devil that wants her in their peerage and became Azazel's personal bodyguard. During the time she stated to have feelings for the perverted Fallen and one night she told her feeling for him as he was shocked as he reply back by taking her to his master bedroom at his home and the spent having sex for four hours straight. When morning came Azazel woke up with her on top of her with a please smile on her face.

A few weeks later she found out that she was pregnant with his child as she told him he was actually happy about the new as she mentally vowed to not make the same mistake with Mordred. The two got married with Baraqiel as Azazel best man and Shuri Himejima as Alter Arturia's bride's maiden. When she found out about the sex was male this made Azazel happy but a stern glare from his wife and telling him that they're son won't be a pervert as this made Azazel realizes that she was in charge and that means no 'SEX' from her none what's so ever as she was in charge.

When the birthing took place she gave birth to her son Joseph Pendragon as he has her eyes but his father's hair color and skin tone. Both her and Azazel smiled at they're pride and joy knowing even he's half Fallen with 12 wings **(shocking the two)** he will be something in the future. As years pass Alter Arturia did her job as a mother but also kept her skills sharp as well as her body matures as she want to give her sword to her son as she wield her lancer. But her family grew as two more enter her life as Azazel brought in two hybrid devil's one boy and one girl that were the same age as her son 8 years old their names were Vali Lucifer and his twin sister Valian Lucifer and they were like their son as they wield sacred gears. The gears were dragon and the names were Tiamat for Joseph, Albion for Vali and Azure for Valian.

Their son Joseph got along with them as they became siblings along with Akeno as a childhood friend. But something bad happen two months later as Akeno mother was killed by their enemies as the Himejima Clan to they're enemies that Baraqiel was out on mission. Joseph was the first at the scene as he just saw Akeno went with a red hair girl knowing that she was a devil as she saw her turn Akeno into her Queen as Akeno hated her father and Fallen in general pissing Joseph off.

When Alter Arturia got to him she saw he was angry and he told her everything and this piss her off as she heard Akeno hating the father for something not in his control and the Himejima Clan for what they did to Shuri, There is one thing is to do is not piss off Arturia for any reasons as she got in her new armor on that has a draconic feature to it and stormed right to the clan and demand answers on why they did it. Well Suou Himejima said something stupid and well let's just says that Akeno was the last living member of her clan.

Ten years later his son grew into a fine man and a lady killer as he has his own harem that includes his own servant that he somehow summon but became part of his Saint Brave set that he got from Gabriel as a birthday present when Azazel sibling fund out as they liked the boy but they kept his status a secret from the church so they won't take Joseph away and they made an alliance with each other along with other Factions.

Joseph Pendragon was standing in front of his father with a blank expression on his face. His hair was like his father with the same hair colors as him with a little bit of his mother's mixed in as well in with his golden hair as he has his skin complex but the thing that stood out were his golden eyes with black slits. He was wearing a black armor with hood **(Fate Grand Order Stage 1 from Male King Arthur)**.

Standing next to him was his now sister Valian Lucifer and Alpha female of Joseph harem. She had blue eyes and silver hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing blue pants that showed her firm plump ass and a white shirt with two buttons undone that showed her EE-Cup breast and cleavage and the wielder of Azure the Silver Dragon Empress.

The other on Joseph right side has blonde hair, green eyes and slim figure. She wore a very revealing outfit; she wore a tube top that exposes her abdomen and showed off her CCC-Cup breast, a crimson red jacket, very short pants that showed off her thick bubble butt, thick thighs, long legs and nice hips and half black boots. This woman is Mordred Pendragon the 'son' (daughter) of Arturia, half-sister of Joseph and lover. How did these two became lovers well at first when Joseph summon her and the other servants and she found out who he was she tried to kill him and her 'father' but that stop when Arturia hugged her and said she was sorry to Mordred. The two got along as siblings but to Mordred she saw Joseph in another way that's when one night Arturia actual walked in on them when they were having sex with Valian pass out on the bed and Mordred on top of Joseph screaming as she felt her brother's released in her. This shock Arturia seeing her siblings going at it but Azazel was laughing his ass off but the three got a scolding from her but couldn't help it as Arturia daughters were in love with their brother so Arturia agreed with it knowing those two along with others were in love with Joseph but Azazel punishment was no sex from his wife until she said so.

The other had long black hair, golden eyes with cat like pupils; she wore a black kimono that was open giving the view of her large breast. But the thing that made her stand out was her cat ears and her two cat tails. This woman is Kuroka the SS stray devil for killing her King when he went after her little sister and a Nekomata. She was rescued by Arturia when she was running away from devils that were sent to kill her but the said devils were killed off by Arturia. Kuroka was offer to stay in with them and agreed as she told them of the true story on why she killed her King. She still train in her arts of Senjustu and Youjustu and did some missions with Joseph as the two grew a bond and Kuroka fell in love with him and was now part of his Harem.

The fourth woman had blonde hair that was tied into twin ponytails and blue eyes; she was wearing golden boots and skirt with one armor gauntlet on her left arm and a black glove with some golden armor on the glove as she wore a white bikini top that held up her breast that were the same size as Kuroka as she had red tattoos on her body. She was summoned with a class card in her that was Gilgamesh spirit in it and she became an Archer Servant for Joseph and she's very loyal to him and kills anyone that offends him or a threat.

The other was around 17 years old as she has tan skin, white-rose hair and light golden eyes. Her outfit was quite revealing as she wore a black bikini top and bottom, black boots and a ruin red trench coat. Her name is Chloe von Einzbern as she was the same as Angelica.

The last one was the shocker to everyone mostly Joseph as the said woman was wearing a blue outfit that was tight on her body showing her curves, her wide hips, EEE-Cup breast and her very firm plump bubble butt **(Scathach outfit but in blue)**. As she had blue hair that had a ponytail and red eyes this was Cu Chulainne a female version of Cu Chulainn as she stood there holding her Gae Bolg with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, Joseph glad you can make it. I hope I didn't interrupted 'something' by sending Serenity to you all." Azazel said with a perverted smile on his face but his head was slam down on his desk that had small cracks on it after being swatted on the back of his head by his wife.

"You should keep those perverted thoughts to yourself my dear husband of mine." Arturia said with a smile on her face promising pain at the end with more added on to as no sex from her.

Azazel mumbled under his breath but his son spoke. "Yes I already know on what going on there in Kuoh!"

"Good you and your and your team will go at once since the others are busy doing other their missions. But they'll meet you at Kuoh since you be living there and most of you will be attending to the school there." Azazel said with a smirk on his face but Arturia herself was mentally smirking since she was going to lift the punishment on her husband since she has a lot of pent up sex drive in her.

Joseph frowns at this but spoke. "You know who lives there right father?"

"Yes I know that both devil heiress lives there but 'THEY' rent the area. But they broke the contract they have with the Youkai Faction by letting strays and my own traitors sans for your three mates to kill innocent people. And Yasaka told me that you're in charge of Kuoh now after the mission." Azazel stated.

Joseph sighed at this but his mother notice's this and spoke. "Son I know the 'she' will be there but don't let your anger blind you okay!"

"I will try mother." Joseph said as he smiled at his mother which she returns.

Joseph and his group left the office by teleportation leaving both Arturia and Azazel alone in the office. But Arturia decided to sat on her husband's lap with her back facing him as she grinded her ass on her husband now growing crotch as she turn her head slightly giving him a lustful smile and look on her face.

"Your punishment has been lifted Az~az~el!" Arturia said huskily to him but she was push forward on top of his desk as the two got it on.

 **Kuoh Abandon Church**

Inside the abandon church we see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a female Kuoh Academy uniform that showed her figure very well with DD-Cup breast and a firm bubble ass. This girl is none other than Isane Hyoudou and the wielder of the Boosted sacred gear Ddraig and Rias pawn.

The second girl had a petite figure with C-Cup breast but with a very nice plump ass. She has white hair and hazel eyes as she wore the same uniform as Isane, this was Koneko and Rias Rook. The last girl in the group had bluish gray eyes and long blonde hair that reached down to her back. She had DDD-Cup breast, long tone legs for speed and her firm bubble ass she has as she wore the same as Isane put with long high-thigh black stocking with garter belt, this person is Yumi Yuuto and Rias Knight.

They all went to the abandon church to rescue the former nun name Asia Argneto from a group of Fallens and Exile Exorcists. But they were too late as Asia Twilight Healing was remove from her as the said girl died and the Fallen name Sora has wearing it.

Sora a six winged Fallen as she has long brown hair and black eyes. She wore a one-piece tight outfit that showed off her H-Cup breast and plump ass. She was laughing at the sight of the threes devils in front of her as the brunette held the now dead nun in her arms.

"With the Twilight Healing both Kokabiel and I would start another war." Sora preached as she still laughed but that was short lived as light spears impaled some of the Fallen and Exorcists were killed. "Who dares?"

"We dare bitch!" three female voices said as three Fallens enter the room.

The first Fallen was dress in some type of BDSM outfit as she has F-Cup breast and a very nice plump ass. She has long black hair and Violet color eyes this is Raynare and part of Joseph's harem.

The second was wearing a red trench coat like top that was open to show off her G-Cup breast and cleavage as she wore a short red mini skirt that showed off her plump ass. She has long navy blue hair and brown eyes this was Kalawarner.

The last one was the same age as Koneko as she has blonde hair that was in twin pig tails and blue eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita attire that was black, with white thigh-high socks with garter belt and black shoes as she has C-Cup breast and a nice butt to go with it this was Mittelt.

This shocks everyone in the room as they saw them but Sora was piss at them. "Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt! You three slut betray me! Well it won't matter I'll just kill you three and send your heads to your lover, I would love to see his face."

"That won't be necessary Sora!" a male teen voice said.

They all heard footsteps as the three Fallen opened a path and this made the three Devils there blush while Sora pale in fear as they all saw Joseph enter the room with his hood off. But to Yumi her blush went down and in place with a glare and scowl as she saw the weapon that Joseph was holding but later confuse as she felt both Holy and Demonic energy from it.

"J-J-Joseph!? What are you doing here and how did you know?" Soar said in shock.

Joseph smirked but spoke "Thanks to Serenity! That's why."

When her name was called she merged out of the shadows her outfit show's much with her tan skin, short purple hair and eye's but was covered by her skull mask she wore. This made Sora piss as she forgot that this person can hide in the shadows well but smirk though.

"Well it's the five of you so what!"

But she heard footsteps as she saw Angelica standing right next to Joseph as she paled in more fear in the sight of Angelica meaning to her that Joseph brought his team with him.

"Angelica, kill these fools sans for the Devils and the dead nun. But leave Sora to me." Joseph orders his Archer.

"Yes master!" Angelica said since she was a servant but call his real name when not in battle.

She used her Gate of Babylon on all the Fallens and Exorcists leaving Sora alive but she was about to flee but Joseph was so fast he used the Excalibur Morgan to cut her wings off. As the said woman scream in utter pain as she landed on the ground with a loud thud as the Twilight Healing was doing its best to heal her wounds.

But she turns her head and saw Joseph staring at her with hate with his golden eyes and she was totally afraid of him as she knew who his mother is.

"W-wait p-please don't kill me I'll tell you what Kokabiel is planning." Sora pleaded to Joseph. "I'll be your personal slave your cum dump I'll do anything you want."

"No! you been sentence to death by the orders of my father." He said as he quickly beheaded her before she even screamed.

Joseph looked at her body and took the Twilight Healing from her and walked toward the wielder of Ddraig that Tiamat is ranted about. Joseph kneel before the two and grabbed Isane's hand and smiled at her as he gave her the sacred gear to her but Isane blush hard that could make a tomato go to shame in her mind she saw Joseph sexy in her eyes. Joseph stood back up and looked at the other two devils that are in the room

"Tell your King along with the Sitri heiress we'll be seeing them in school tomorrow and a meeting with they're older siblings about breaking the contract they had with the Youkai Faction." He said.

He and the others disappeared in a teleportation seal as the others upstairs felt him leaving they did the same. Both Yumi and Koneko knew that their King Rias isn't going to like this but they have no choice to tell her now since she and her Queen appeared before them.

 **Well here it is what will happen in the meeting well wait a find out. Also my updates to my stories are slow so please be patient.**


End file.
